futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (Scenario: Mirai)
This is a overall timeline of Scenario: Mirai. Anyone can edit useless if it your idea is unrealistic such as North Korea invading Mongolia or the world becomes majority gay/Homosexual. Note that if EnderAlan04 doesn't like your idea, he will delete because it is his scenario so yeah! 2019 Politics Entertainment * Elder Scrolls VI: Valenhood releases for Xbox One and PS4. Culture 2020 Politics * The 2020 US presidential election is held on November 3. Incumbent Republican President Donald Trump wins re-election against former Vice President Joe Biden. But''' In the U.S. Senate, Democrats win the majority of the U.S. Senate by gaining 5 seats. * UK Prime Minister Theresa May resigns, she is replaced by Boris Johnson. Entertainment * The PlayStation 5 and Xbox Scorpion are released to the public, beginning a new console generation. * Cartoon Network cancels Steven Universe and Teen Titans GO. * Grand Theft Auto VI is released to the public on the PS5, Xbox Scorpion, PS4 and Xbox One. Culture * The Jeddah Tower in Saudi Arabia is finished. 2021 Politics * US President Donald Trump begins his second presidential term on January 20. Entertainment * Adult Swim gets it's own TV Channel, due to complains from parents. Culture 2022 Politics * The UK general election of 2022 is held. The Labour Party gains the majority of seats, making Jeremy Corbyn Prime Minister. * The 2022 U.S. Midterms are held, Democrats gain 2 seats in the senate. Entertainment * Fallout 5 is released on PS5 and Xbox Scorpion. * The Nintendo Ultra is released to the public, being the successor of the Nintendo Switch. Culture 2023 Politics * The Canadian federal election of 2022 is held. The Conservative gained the majority of seats, making Andrew Scheer Prime Minister. Entertainment Culture 2024 Politics * The '''2024 US Presidential Election is held on November 5. Democratic Governor of Hawaii Tulsi Gabbard is elected President narrowly against Republican Vice President Mike Pence. Entertainment Culture 2025 Politics * Tulsi Gabbard is inaugurated President of the United States. Entertainment Culture * The World's population reaches 8 Billion. 2026 Politics * In the 2026 Midterms, The Senate becomes 50-50. However, Vice President Elizabeth Warren cuts the tie, making Democrats still have the majority. Entertainment Culture 2027 Politics * The UK general election of 2027 is held. The Conservative Party gains back Parliament, so Dominic Raab is the UK Prime Minister. * The Canadian federal election of 2027 is held. The Conservative Party gains onto their majority and Andrew Scheer wins in a landslide. * The Medicare-for-all act is signed by US President Tulsi Gabbard. Entertainment Culture 2028 Politics * The 2028 US presidential election is held on November 7. Incumbent Democratic President Tulsi Gabbard wins re-election against Republican Senator Ben Sasse and Libertarian Senator Thomas Massie. Entertainment Culture 2029 Politics * The Second Great Recession starts. Entertainment Culture 2030 Politics Entertainment Culture 2031 Politics Entertainment Culture 2032 Politics * The 2032 US Presidential Election is held on November 9. In surpise, Libertarian Rick Allen defeated Republican Marco Rubio and Democrat Chris Murphy. Entertainment Culture 2033 Politics * Rick Allen is inaugurated President of the United States. Entertainment Culture Category:Scenario: Mirai Category:Timeline